


Mistakes

by NovaSystem



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaSystem/pseuds/NovaSystem
Summary: Janus Punishes Remus for fucking up his plan.(Happens directly after DWIT)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Mistakes

"Can't do anything right, Can you?" Janus asks as soon as Remus comes back into the Mind palace, almost hissing at Remus. He was pissed, Remus had almost ruined his plans.

"You just had to do your own things, Didn't think about what it would cost us, Did you?" He spits at Remus, watching his cower slightly. Good. He should be Scared of Janus. He Should have just stuck to the script.

"S-Sorry, Jan... I just thought the script was so boringgggg." Remus whines quietly, letting his head hang. He knew this would have consequences, but He couldn't help himself. Getting to fuck with his brother AND A chance to talk with Logan? He couldn't pass that up.

Janus walks up to Remus,pinning him to the wall by his throat. "If I Give you a fucking Script, you FUCKING FOLLOW IT." He almost screams at Remus, feeling his hands go around Janus's arms.

"J-Jan! J-Jan please, I-Im sorry." Remus gasps out, trying to lighten the pressure of Janus's hand around his throat. He lets out a soft noise, feeling the small amount of heat building. As scared as he was, He WAS a kinky motherfucker.

Janus drops him, letting him flop against the floor. "Stay there." He growls out, walking to his room and slamming the door. Remus flinches, but stays lying on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

After a minute, Janus comes back out, pulling Remus up by his wrists, and taking him to his room. He throws remus against the bed, forcing him to lay on his stomach.

"O-Ow shit, J-Jan... That Hurt.." Remus mumbles, looking up at the tall snake man.

"That was a drop in the FUCKING bucket, Remus. You're going to feel a lot worse tonight. You know why, too." He says, grabbing the small pocket knife he brings to these situations. He cleanly cuts through Remus's shirt, tossing the shreds to the side.

Remus whimpers, feeling the cool metal of the blade brush against his skin. His eyelids fluttered, his hands trembling a little. He knew Janus would not go easy on him, and He knew tonight was going to be rough.

Janus takes the blade, running it against Remus's old scars, from the other times Remus had failed him. Whenever he had controlled one of the other sides, Janus had punished him just like this. Janus had a plan to get Thomas to accept them, but he had to play the long game.

And Remus Kept FUCKING IT UP

Janus digs the blade into Remus's shoulder, slowly cutting through his skin, drawing blood. Remus yelps in pain, tears pricking his eyes. Janus had made sure not to hit any major blood vessles, making sure he would only leave scars, no permanente Damage.

"Don't make a noise, I don't want to hear your pathetic cries." Janus spits at Remus, moving the blade to his stomach, carving into his side. Remus lets out a small yelp, but quickly shuts up, biting his lip tightly.

"You know my Rules, You KNOW how I punish you, And Yet You KEEP DOING SHIT LIKE THIS." He moves to Remus's face, slicing along one of his cheeks, letting it drip downRemus's face.

By this time, Remus's tears were mixing with his blood, his hands clenching at his bedsheets, forcing himself to stay quiet and still. He heard the sound of a zipper, and knew what Janus was about to do.

Janus uses the blood soaked knife to cut off Remus's pants, finding that he went commando out there. "God you're just a pathetic fucking whore, aren't you? You don't even have the FUCKING decency to put on Underclothes." Janus growls out,grinding against Remus, if just to get himself hard.

Remus was already throbbing, knowing that this was going to be unpleasent, but somehow he was still excited. Janus leans down over Remus, biting at his ear, being rough, tracing the tip of the knife over Remus's skin, deciding not to flay his back for now.

"I want you to stay silent during this, Do you Udnerstand? I don't wanna hear a single moan, not a single fucking scream, or yelp, or anything." Janus says, this time actually spitting at Remus, growling loudly.

Remus whimpers again, nodding gently. Janus grinds himself against Remus a bit more, then (Without prepping Remus at all) He inserts his tip into Remus's ass, grunting a little. Remus lets out a loud gasp, tears flowing freely from his eyes now. He lets out a small scream, quickly biting his lip, so hard it bleeds.

"Tsk. I said not ONE. FUCKING. NOISE. Or can you not hear?" He pushes all the way in, tilting his head back gently, moving his hand to Remus's throat, gripping it tightly.

Remus bites his lip tighter, drawing more blood, his face wet with blood and tears.He could feel his ass tearin, Janus being so thick, it was ridiculously painful. Remus just had to focus on What he did today, and not the unbearable pain he was feeling right now. He had gotten to Mess with Roman. He had gotten to talk with Logan. He was not getting abused.

But he was, and eventually the pain got unbearable. he could barely breath, feeling the bruising pop up on his neck, dark marks pressed into his skin. He just hoped Janus would finish soon.

After an hour or two, Remus was an overstimulated, bleeding, twitching mess, feeling broken, wanting to curl up and hide. He had passed out for a minute or two, Janus cutting off his airflow had knocked him out. eventually, Janus finally decided to let Remus rest.

"I assume you've learnt your lesson?" Janus asks pointedly,finally starting to calm down. He had stopped fucking Remus a while again, deciding a toy works just as well.

Remus nods a little, taking a breath. "y-yes... I d-d-did..." He says, between small sobs. Janus finally stops his assault, tossing the toy to the side

"You can clean yourself up. But don't heal yourself. I want to see the scars. As a reminder, for next time."

Remus nods gently, glad that it was finally over. ready to jus thide until the next time he was needed. He didn't want to leave until he absolutely had to. 

Janus walked away, slamming the door. Remus stayed where he was, afraid to even move. He didn't know what to do now, he just hoped he could survive this until Thomas finally accepted him.

A knock at his door sent him almost reeling. He looked up too fast, and the amout of blood he had lost caused him to faint once again, thudding loudly on the floor.

Logan was on the other side of the door, wanting to ask Remus a few questions about what had happened earlier in the video. When he heard the thud, he slowly opened the door, and gasped in horror at what he saw. He quickly went over to Remus, helping him get back on the bed

"Remus, oh my god... What happened. Are you okay?" He asks, concerned. He had always had a soft spot for Remus, no matter how much he hated to admit it. Remus nods slowly, wiping away some of the dried, crusty blood from his face.

"I-I-I'll live... 'S n-not the worst t-thing he's done.." Remus mumbles after waking up again, curling up against Logan.

"I'm going to talk with Janus about this, Because this isnt okay.." Logan mumbles, holding onto Remus, letting him have somethign stable to hold onto. For now, he just had to make sure this wasn't going to happen again. No matter how much the others wanted Remus gone, this was not the way it needed to happen.


End file.
